1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a family of cubic class puzzles having an overall shape of right prisms and having bases (prism parallel faces) in the form of stars. Each puzzle is comprised of various pieces which rotate in groups relative to each other in such a way as to alter the surface configurations. The object and the challenge is to perform twists and turns aimed at restoring the surfaces to their original configuration or to other interesting configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention generalizes the "Rubik's" Cube (Rubik's Cube is a registered trademark of Ideal Toy Corporation), "Pyraminx" tetrahedron ("Pyraminx" is a registered trademark of Tomy Corporation), and similar cubic puzzles. This invention introduces a variety of shapes, wide range of challenges, and ease of assembly.